Beauty and the Beast: RF2 Style
by ZestySweetHeart
Summary: Julia is the beauty. A wild monster from deep in the jungles of Blessia Island is the beast. When Julia wanders off alone to the dangerous island by herself while looking for organic ingredients, she finds herself in deep trouble: kidnapped, impregnated by, and possibly even in love with a monster. This is pure crack with a bit of romance. ;D Rated M for rape, mpreg, and violence.


**Hello, reader! This story is part crack fic, part romance, part crazy, and all me. This first chapter is all introductory. The action all begins in the next two chapters. I'll try to have them both up by tomorrow night. If I really want to I could have it finished sooner. **

**Anyway, the story opens with Julia in the bathhouse, being angsty because nobody answered her bulletin board request for special ingredients...**

Chapter One: Do It Yourself

Julia's POV

I was frustrated. No, I was beyond frustrated. My request had been on the bulletin board all week long, and NOBODY was answering it. Everybody was so busy chasing their significant others around that nobody bothered helping anybody out anymore.

Springtime... If only I had someone special. He'd help me out. I felt a sharp pang in my heart, knowing that even if I had a boyfriend, he wouldn't do as I asked...

The only guys I had ever been interested in were Max de Sainte-Cocquille and the local heartthrob Kyle. Kyle was always only a friend, and she could usually count on him. But he was too busy chasing Mana around and avoiding her brute of a father.

And Max... Well, he seemed interested for a while. We dated off and on. He even kissed me once; it wasn't a bad kiss, but it wasn't a great kiss either. He's nice. But I don't know. He never seems to really focus on much more than himself. He's really vain and... And... Girly. I know he doesn't mean to be. And his fashion sense is superb, I'll give him that. But he's just not manly enough for me. We never really clicked.

So that left me with no body. I had no special guy to call when I needed help. And at the moment I desperately needed help.

I needed rare ingredients for my special bath salts and bubble formulas. I've been scraping the bottom of the barrel for literally every ingredient I need. It seemed to me that since no one was willing to help me, I'd have to go get the ingredients myself.

"If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself," I said to myself, preparing myself for the day ahead.

An hour later...

*dingdingding* I walked into Douglas' shop and- *CRASH*

"OOOWW!" Mana and I simultaneously yelled as we collided in the doorway. She immediately jumped up, dragging me with her, whispering a very rushed "I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, but I gotta go now! I'm late for my date. Bye!" And with that she shoved past me and ran out the door.

Crazy woman. No matter what she's doing it always has something to do with Kyle. I didn't understand what Kyle saw in her anyway. She wasn't all that pretty, she wasn't all that smart, and she was actually pretty annoying. And boy crazy.

So I shook myself off and stepped all the way in to the shop. That's when I heard Douglas walking down the steps.

"Mana? Are you alright? What was- Oh! Julia. You here to buy something?" I smiled at the big man. He really wasn't a very shrewd businessman, but he was good at twisting arms.

Luckily I'm smart enough not to let him twist my arm. I'm very good at saying no. But today I actually was looking to buy something.

"Yes, I am," I said to him. "Do you have any fresh fruit and veggies today? I need strawberries, cucumbers, some melon... Oh, also do you have any sea salt in stock? The all natural stuff, I need a good sized chunk of it to help me get through the weekend. Also some aloe vera and-"

"Hold your horses, health freak, all I've got here is granulized salt and some seeds. Kyle hasn't shipped in any fresh produce this week. It's only the first week of spring, Julia," he said. I was disappointed, but if he didn't have it, he didn't have it...

"Alright. Thanks, Douglas. Have a good day," I said cheerfully as I could as I made my way back to the door. "Do you know where I can find some herbal grass, aloe, and maybe some oranges and pineapple?" I called back as I was about to leave.

"There's always fresh herbs and fruit on Blessia Island," mused the man. "And I'll bet you could get your salt and alloy very or whatever the heck that stuff is there, too. You'll have to get Kyle to go down there for you. He's usually available for little errands like that. Or maybe Jake, or even Barrett. But Kyle is your best bet. Keep him busy. That's always a good thing." I recognized the underlying tone in Douglas' voice. How scary. I blinked, not willing to let him know that Kyle was probably on a date with his baby girl right at that very moment.

"Will do," I said, smiling innocently and waving goodbye. "See you later!" While on my way down to the harbor I actually saw Kyle and I thought, Well, that's weird. Shouldn't he be with Mana?

"Hey, Kyle!" I called, and got his attention. I walked over to him and we ended up directly in front of the bulletin board. I glanced at it. I noticed my request was halfway covered by date requests... Ridiculous...

"Oh, hi Julia," he said, smiling. "How's your day going?" I put on my happy face and made some small talk.

"Good, just decided to close up shop early today and run some errands. What about you? Have anything special planned today?" He frowned, trying to remember if anything was going on.

"Not that I can think of," he mused. I got excited. Maybe he's not busy.

"Oh, well if you don't have a date or anything could you-?" Aaaannnddd cue the yelling...

"OH, SHIT! I was supposed to meet Mana at Cherry Blossom Square fifteen minutes ago!" Well, there goes that plan. He was already running away.

"THANKS, JULES!" He yelled and waved goodbye as he ran. Aaannnddd he's gone. Again. Way. To. Go. I'm just gonna high five myself in the face, as my cousin Jerome always says.

"You're welcome," I mumbled to myself and kicked a pebble as I walked down the steps and across the dock. "Thanks for nothing, Kyle." It looked like I really was going to have to do it myself. If a love struck amnesiac farmer boy can make it on Blessia Island, so can I. And so, being the stubborn girl I am, I got in the boat and started rowing.

Thankfully since I work out regularly, my upper body strength and stamina are pretty good so I wasn't too tired when I made it to Blessia Island. Looking around, it didn't look too bad. White sandy beaches, tropical plants, clear blue waters... Then I heard the loud, angry roar of some wild monster. It probably came from deep in the jungle... There's no way whatever it was is going to find me.

"Alright," I took a deep breath and steeled myself. "I'm going in." I was going to be just fine. I mean, it's just an island with a few goblins and oversized turtles.

What could happen?

**REVIEW PLEASE! What do you think is going to happen? Or, since you probably read the description and have a good idea of what's to come, what do you think SHOULD happen...? Let me know! Peace!**


End file.
